The Rise of the 8th Dragon: Selflessness' Awakening
by lt1023
Summary: "First of all before the summary I'd like to ask to at least try this story and also please review with good or bad comments I'd like to learn from any mistakes I've made in the past". Why is it that the major bad guys never get reborn and try again to conquer everything, the answer is they would need to be truly dead to be reborn. Follow our heroes on there journey to greatness.
1. a prophecy

**ok guys this is my attempt at a remake of what i really wanted to do in Digimon United but starts more seriously but for now this page is only the prolouge/prophecy. now without further interuptions let the adventure evolve.**

_

The children chosen by each of the digital worlds have fought against evil time and time again but the evils that they have battled have never been defeated only absorbed into the realm of evil the place that is ment to be the prison for the most sinister.

But instead of feeling the damnation they should have the evil ones have thrived and gained strength by killing and absorbing the new evils that come from their home universe.

They seek revenge on the chosen children and with the new power they wield they could do it but first the barriors must be weakened so the 7 evils can attack their home dimensions.

The also need an army to fight for them in battle, so they have traveled to a dimension that has not had contact with its digital world.

But little do they know that this dimensions heroes will have the power of all the previous heroes and one shall stand above them with a destiny to become the next Legendary Hero and help the other Legendary Heroes reach their true potential.

But he also has another destiny, a destiny to face the evil ones and to stop them making the ultimate sacrifice.

 **_** **ok guys this is it please give me your honest opinion of what you think is going to happen if this seems interesting. Also please give me some ideas for bad guys you guys would want to see a new team face.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Alright here is the first official chapter of my story and I'd like to ask again to please review and ask me any questions and I'll answer them as best as I can. Also here is the complete summary since it got cut off "Why is it that the major bad guys never get reborn and try again to conquer everything, the answer is they would need to be truly dead to be reborn. Follow our heroes on their journey to greatness, but will they be shocked when they find out one their own has been to the digital world before". Now without further adieu let the adventure evolve.**

 _ **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**_

In a dark void that seemed to go on forever in every direction there lay several evil digimon that have been known to had been some of the strongest foes that any digi-team have faced dying on the ground with no hope of surviving. Writhing in agony with deep cuts in there bodies you can barely make out the bodies of villains like Metaletemon who was trying his best to stay alive with one arm missing and his once smooth metallic body now covered in cracks, Icedevimon shaking from electrical energy had wings that were bent in odd angles and large stab wounds that looked like they came from a javelin as well, the evil royal knights that were defeated by the legendary warriors Crusadermon and Dynasmon both had cracked armor and were slashed in two, some Gizumon of various levels lay on the ground with heavy scorch marks, and Tactimon was stabbed in the chest with the blade of his own sword while its hilt layed snapped off on the ground.

From the darkness 7 shadowed figures can be seen moving towards the dying digimon ( for now I'm going to refer to each figure as F and a number). With a dark chuckle that would make Chuck Norris as scared as a little 5 year old girl the first figure spoke. "How the mighty have fallen, each of you were once such powerful digimon and two of you were former servants to one of us"said F1. With an equally dark chuckle the second said " Yes seeing you all like this all broken and weak, how pitiful even the child of light could defeat you as easily as she once did me those many years ago".

"True and to think you all thought we were your comrades, hmph how _illogical"_ F3 said with a cold dead stare at the wounded with an unemotional voice. The fourth figure spoke with a bored tone " can we just kill and absorb them already I'd like to leave this wretched place and get my revenge". At this statement the other three figures nodded in agreement. As they lined up to attack but were stopped when they were attacked themselves.

" _Dragon Infernal Fire"_ said the unlucky soul who tried attacking them spewing out flames towards them. When the dust from the attack cleared the 7 figures were shown without a scratch on them but they did turn to their so called perpetrator and saw a chimera like monster with a deep red dragon upper body and head with a tiger lower body that's made of water and has four different arms with one being a black metallic arm holding an axe and a small black sun above its head. "Well if it isn't Grandgeneramon are you here to try to stop us or drool on us like the mindless beast I remember you were" the sixth figure said in a arrogant and teasing tone.

"I'm now Black GrandGeneramon and I'd rather be a mindless beast then be what you have become SkullKnightmon!" the now dubbed Black GrandGeneramon yelled in a mixture at the sixth figure furiously. Said figure laughs and then says " Please I no longer go by the name of that weakling I have been reborn stronger, faster, better". BGGmon launches another attack but the former SkullKnightmon simply knocks it away.

" Come now that's not all you got is it cause if it is I might as well end this" said the former knight readying a weapon. " Final Darkness Xros Blade" he said slashing a blade and destroying the chimera digimon then absorbs his remaining data. " So you finally finished playing around finally" said the fifth figure in a condescending tone behind him with the seventh figure nodding in agreement. Turning around he sees they've already finished off the rest " I see that we're finished here now we can finally make the final preparations to our revenge" he said with a sadistic glee in his voice.

Nodding his head the first figure spoke " Yes we can but there still remains the issue of going to this new digital world to recruit our army". "What issue?" the fourth figure asked in annoyance. " The issue of our presence in that world. If we are to even step one foot there a new destined team will be chosen to be able to fight us and given the fact that each of us are very powerful the team will have the potential to become equal or higher in power as us." F3 said emotionlessly. Chuckling the second figure says " While that is true they will only have weeks or at best months of training while we have _years_ " at this the other figures start laugh as well with the screen fading to black on the seven glowing marks on the figures.

 **Theme song**

 _Di Di Di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di Di Di_

 _Digimon Digimon_

 _Di Di Di_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _Digivolve into Champions_

 _Digivolve into Ultimate_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon are the Champions_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon Are The Champions_

 _Digimon Digital Monsters_

 _Digimon!_

"10 years, it's been 10 years." If you're wondering who's talking to themselves muttering about 10 years then your in luck cause I was about to tell you. You see this young man at the age of sixteen is Thomas Notartomaso, hell of a name right, he stands tall at a height of about 5'9" with short slightly messy brown hair with a little bit of blonde hair mixed in, strange blue and hazel mixed eyes with a lean muscular body and six pack abs. Now before you start thinking the author is gay, and he is definitely not, he is describing Thomas like this because well he's in the shower. Now as for what he's talking about it is better explained through a flashback.

 _ **Flashback 10 years ago**_

We find ourselves in a nice family room with a six year old Thomas watching his favorite tv show DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS. The current episode being Digimon Frontier on Jetix episode 11 A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon, the six year old watching in shock as the episode ends with Takuya roaring in a beastly rage. "Takuya became like guilmon did"the young child said hugging a plushie of said crimson dino. As the next episode was about to come on the tv suddenly only shows constantly moving letters and numbers.

Until some of the letters fly to into place to spell the words " Your destiny is near and it can start today" the words fly away as more appear saying " do you want to see your destiny?". Now being a six year old and not a smart one he says yes. As he says his answer the room seems to darken as a portal appears in front of him, frightened he does the only thing he can do… he runs and hides under a blanket. When he doesn't hear anything he peeks out from under the blanket to see that no one had come through the portal but something had come through. A gray cube.

Somehow Thomas wound up touching the cube and as soon he did the object changed from a small gray cube to a strange crimson polygonal device that looked kind of like a fusion loader only with more accessible features. For example three square buttons above the normal dial button above said three buttons is a digital hazard mark, there were also 10 boxes around the screen and a card reader on the left side of the screen with a DNA charge absorber on the right. While he was admiring it the portal got closer to him until with a loud yelp he is sucked in.

 _ **Timeskip: Two Hours Later (two years in digital world time)**_

When Thomas' grandfather, who he called Pa, noticed he was gone he did everything possible to try and find his grandson. He searched everywhere in the house, called the police, called his father to see if he had taken him to work, he even got in his car to search the streets with Thomas's two younger siblings in the car with him. But in the end he couldn't find him and he felt extreme depression at the fact he had lost his first grandchild, the first one that one of his children had brought into the world, his daughters son.

As he sat in silence in his daughters family room with some unshed tears in his eyes the most extraordinary thing happened before his eyes. A portal, the same kind as before, opened up in the middle room and a six year old boy came out of it. But you would never believed it to be a six year old from how he looked. He still had the height of a six year old but his clothes were tattered and shredded he had small muscles but looked large given his size and 10 tattoo symbols on his back in a ring but what had Pa very worried was the numerous scratches, cuts, bruises, and scars.

When Pa finally got out of his shock he heard Thomas lightly sobbing. So he rushed as fast as his old body would let him to the young boy and held him as he cried. But what Thomas said in between his sobs that would confuse him to this day, he said " I promise we'll meet again someday my friends…. No my family".

 _ **Flashback End**_

Back in present day Thomas is out of the shower and fully clothed in a crimson long sleeve shirt with a black Digital Hazard mark on it (go to if you want one) a dark blue jean jacket with equally dark blue jean pants and proudly on top of his head were a pair of goggles with blue with a reddish orange streak on either side of where the strap connects to them, they had square clear lenses and there was a small amount of silver on the inner rim of where the lenses are. After eating breakfast and grabbing his backpack he started to walk out the door but stops and takes something out of his inner jacket pocket. He stares at the object in his hand that was the crimson device that appeared those many years ago and mutters out "Someday" before walking out the door to go to school.

 _ **And done. I know this wasn't the longest chapter but this was meant to give you guys an idea of what the story will be like and get you interested. Also I'm having some issues with thinking of a name for Thomas' love interest so could you guys send me any ideas for her name. Last thing if you have any questions feel free to ask thanks for reading,**_

 _ **now do you want to do the honors Guilmon?**_

 _ **Guilmon: sure! Lt1023 does not own digimon even though he wishes he did. Bye! -he screamed excitedly-**_


End file.
